


Tattoos

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request 41: “The reader is a hunter and meets dean at a bar and y/n takes him back to her place and she’s really surprised when he takes off his shirt because she sees his anti-possession tattoo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Its a little longer than usual and I have a feeling i’m going to write a part 2 because I enjoyed writing it so much xD I hope you like it - Bella xxx

A breeze rolled through the bar, swift and bitter, every time someone opened the door. It didn’t help that you had chosen the only seat available which was in direct line of the door and therefore the wind. You shuddered every time the cold seeped across your skin, your arms erupting in goose bumps.

“Just a beer (y/n)?” The bartender asks, placing a bottle on the bar in front of you.

“That’s great, thanks Tony.” You reply, getting a nod of acknowledgment before the bartender is summoned by an arrogant click of fingers. Your eyes narrow as they sweep the contents of the bar. You subconsciously note who is coming in and going out, who could be a potential threat and any possible escape routes. It wasn’t something you had to think about doing anymore, it just seemed like the natural thing to do.

After your mental notes are complete, you take a sip of your beer. You had been coming to this bar for years. You had grown up in this town, but never knew about the place. After a long day’s work you had taken a wrong turn and ended up here. After half an hour you knew this would be your regular bar. Unlike most people in your profession, you chose to live in your family house. It was a hell of a lot cheaper than constantly splashing out for hotel rooms and such, even though you probably made up for the price in gas. It was comfy here. It being slightly out of the way meant it never got too busy, but it was popular enough to always be buzzing with life.

A shiver creeps down your spine as the door swings open again. The light from the streetlamps outside is blocked by the two large shapes standing in the doorway. You glance over and your eyes travel over both of these new arrivals, taking in every detail. The seemingly perfected ‘messy hair’ look, the stunning eyes that had a distinct shape both guys shared, the leather jackets, plaid, lots of plaid, the incredibly worn jeans and finally the overly scuffed boots. They essentially looked like typical guys for your area. Minus the plaid. There was a little too much of that for your liking. Both guys do a quick sweep of the bar, similar to you, before moving out of the doorway and making a beeline for two seats at the bar that just opened up next to you.

“2 beers please my good man.” The shorter of the two guys asks Tony when they get his attention.

“Do you want another?” Tony asks while he gives the two new guys their drinks, directing his question at you just as you down the last few drops of your bottle.

“Yeah gimme another.” You say, handing him the empty to have it quickly replaced with a new one.

“Hi. I’m Dean.” The shorter guy says, a smile on his face. Tony speaking to you had clearly brought you to their attention which was less than ideal.

“That’s swell honey. Good for you.” You say, patting this Dean guy gently on the cheek. You glance over to Tony when you hear him snigger, a smirk playing across his lips. This method generally deterred most sleazy guys who tried to hit on you, but with Dean it only seemed to spur him on.

“What’s your name?” He asks, a polite tone still clinging to his voice.

“Now I’m afraid if I told you that I’d have to kill you.” You say simply, taking a swig of your beer.

“I’d like to see you try.” Dean replies, one of his eyebrows raising, as if presenting you with a challenge.

“I wouldn’t mate. She may seem all sweet and innocent now but a while back 4 huge guys tried to bust into the till and she floored all of them on her own. Scary bitch she is, aren’t you hun.” Tony says, a smile on his face the entire time.

“That I am.” You say with a grin, taking in the two guys expressions of shock. “So what’s your name gargantua?” You ask, glancing over at the other guy. He rolls his eyes briefly before answering.

“Original. I’m Sam. Dean’s brother.”

“I’m sorry did you say lover?” You ask, enjoying watching the two of them squirm.

“No. Brother.” Dean corrects you quickly.

“Ah. You can understand my confusion, what with the matching plaid shirts and all. Don’t you agree Tony?” You say, getting a satisfying nod from your favourite barkeeper.

“Well aren’t you a bundle of laughs.” Sam mutters, picking up his beer and wandering off to find somewhere else to sit.

“Don’t mind him. He’s a tad cranky at the moment.” Dean explains, waving his hand in Sam’s direction dismissively. You nod and purse your lips, still not entirely sure why this guy wasn’t giving up.

“So Dean. Do you enjoy harassing women at bars? Is it a regular past time of yours?” You ask sweetly, holding his eye contact while taking a sip of beer.

“I’d hardly call it harassing.” He replies with a wink. After staring into his eyes for so long you can’t help but notice how ridiculously, gorgeously green they are…

“What would you call it then?” You shoot back, trying to stop your eyes from roaming down his muscled arms, to his clearly muscled chest, then to his legs.

“Seducing.” Dean states with a shrug. You snigger, your eyes beginning to greedily roam his body, picturing it with a lot less clothing than it currently is covered with.

“Oh really. What makes you think your ‘seducing’ is going to work on me then?”

“Well you’ve been eye fucking me for the past 5 minutes.” Dean says, a grin playing across his lips. Your eyes are ripped away from the bicep you were currently studying intently back to his face. Just as you look at his eyes, you catch him. His eyes flick briefly down your body, flitting between your relatively low cut top, the hem which had ridden up slightly revealing a sliver of stomach and your tight jeans.

“Oh you’re a fine one to talk.” You scoff, trying to look anywhere but at him. Glancing at the watch on your wrist, you down the last of your beer and hop off the bar stool. “I must be off. My country needs me, the mother ship is returning, I have a train to catch, saying goodbye will only make this harder etc etc.” You say. You wave at Tony and sling your rucksack across your shoulder, patting the side pocket to make sure your keys are still there. When you walk towards the door, you feel eyes on you and, surely enough, as you turn in the doorway Dean is gazing directly at your ass. When he sees you turn he looks back at your face. You slowly smile and wink at him. Then, for good measure, slap your ass gently as you walk out of the door letting it shut behind you. You laugh to yourself briefly as you walk towards your car. Guys were so easy to get to.

“HEY! YOU!” You hear from behind you, followed by the slam of a door and the crunch of boots striding across the gravel towards you. You don’t turn until the last minute. When you’re sure the person is directly behind you, you do turn. However instead of simply turning to face them, you pivot expertly on one foot and use your momentum to drive the other into the guy’s stomach, winding him and making him double over in pain. While he is doubled over you bring your knee up, catching him in the face. You hear a satisfying groan as blood pours from the guy’s nose. As he stumbles around blindly, clutching both his stomach and nose, you sweep your feet under his legs, bringing him to his knees. After another kick to the stomach you have successfully floored him. However…

“Oh shit! Dean!” You shout, actually recognising the ‘attacker’ you’d just…well…attacked.

“You…forgot your jacket…” Dean murmurs between moans, holding out the leather jacket that had been draped over the back of your chair.

“Well fuck…shit ok…urmm…get into the car. I have first aid stuff at home.” You say, running around to your side and hopping into the car to start the engine. After a few seconds and no movement from Dean, you realise he probably needs a bit of help getting into the car. You jump out again and race round, help him up and prop him in the passenger’s seat.

As you set off back to your house you continually glance over at Dean, checking he is still upright and coping.

“Man that guy behind the bar was not kidding. You are a scary bitch.” You hear Dean mutter under his breath. You chuckle slightly, flicking on your indicator and pulling into your driveway. “You know you never told me your name.”

“That was intentional. I figure I probably owe it to you now I kicked your ass though. (y/n). Pleasure to make your acquaintance and all that shit.”

“(y/n). Pretty.”

Dean is a lot easier to move than before. He seems to have got through most of the pain and is relatively mobile, meaning you can get to the sofa in your dining room with little hassle. After pouring him an incredibly large, incredibly alcoholic drink you grab as much stuff as you can and plonk it down on the floor in front of him.

“Just a warning. I’m shit at first aid.” You start, picking up a suspiciously old looking packet of something first aid related from your pile and inspecting it closely.

“Well that’s reassuring. I’m pretty sure you can’t cause me any more pain than you already have done though so don’t worry about it.”

You set about working quickly, cleaning off the blood, bandaging what needs to be bandaged and various other first aid things that you did to try and make it look like you actually knew more about what you were doing than you actually did.

“Well I think that’s about all I can do for you now.” You say with a sigh, slumping down on the sofa next to Dean.

“You know I think you have broken my nose…” He says, prodding it gently and wincing at his touch.

“Well if you jab it with your meat claws its obviously going to hurt isn’t it, dipshit.” You say, sitting up again. “Let me have a look.”

“Oh yes. Please enlighten me with your wisdom and medical expertise.” Dean says, rolling his eyes. You lean in close to his face, staring intently at his nose. Light bruising was starting to develop around the nose and underneath his eyes. The light purple now would soon darken creating one hell of a bruise across his face. You slowly got closer to him, inspecting the nose and the area around it. Noting the freckles sprinkled across his cheeks, the flecks of colour in his green eyes, the very slight layer of stubble over his upper lip, cheeks and chin that seemed more out of choice than inconvenience. You hadn’t realised how close you had gotten to him until he breathed out heavily, his warm breathe rolling across your face. The smell of peppermint and whiskey hits you and your breathe hitches, a sudden feeling of nerves taking hold.

“Well I…urr…don’t think it’s broken…” You say on an outward breath, quietly enough that if the room was full only Dean would have been able to hear. You begin to move yourself away from him, but his hands reach up and pull your face back towards his, closer this time, until your lips meet. At first you move slowly, partly because it was a bit of a shock, partly because you didn’t want to hurt Dean’s nose. All thoughts were soon wiped from your head as the kiss deepened. Dean gently bites your bottom lip, smirking as you make an involuntary moan. Damn he was good at this. You find your hands running down his sides and settling on his hips, then moving under his shirt and back up his body. It was as toned as you had imagined. You move back to the hem of his shirt and tug it upwards, his arms complying and raising to let you pull the shirt over his head. Without having the chance to admire his clearly fine ass body, you reach forward and pull him towards you with his belt buckle. He chuckles slightly as he moves up your body, kissing up your neck before reaching your lips again. This time it’s his turn for his hands to roam. You quickly grow impatient though.

“Just take the damn thing off.” You whisper in his ear, and good god he practically rips it off you. The bra also follows for good measure. In one swift movement Dean flips over, moving you so you’re sitting astride him. Just as you move down to kiss him you stop.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks, reaching up with both his arms and placing one on each breast with a ridiculously happy look on his face. It was like he was a 14 year old again seeing tits for the first time. You slap his hands away, and continue to stare at the top of his chest. “What are you staring at?”

“What is…?” You start, pointing at the single tattoo on Dean’s body.

“This thing? Oh I dunno, some weird symbol. I thought it looked pretty cool. I got it on a whim ages ago.” Dean answered, with a casual shrug. You knew people though, and you could tell instantly that he was lying.

“Dean don’t bullshit.” You say as he tries to pull you back down to him.

“I’m not bullshitting!” He protests as you jump off him. He sits up on the sofa, looking incredibly put out. A pout slips onto his face as he pats the sofa next to him.

“You are lying!” You say indignantly, standing in front of him and refusing to sit back down. “And do you know how I know you’re lying?”

“I don’t know what you’re…” Dean starts but trails off in shock as you unbutton your jeans and peel the denim down slightly, revealing the identical anti-possession tattoo inked onto your hip.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) Check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com for more of our stuff xx


End file.
